international_dubbingfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs
Albanian Title: Qofte nga rete Release date: 2010 Brazilian Portuguese Title: Tá Chovendo Hambúrguer Release date: October 2, 2009 Translation: André Bighinzoli Dubbing director: Hércules Franco Dubbing supervisor: Cristina Berio Recording engineers: * João Gabriel Farias * Paula José Ottati Editing: Cláudio Alves Head engineer: Carlos de la Riva Dubbing studio: Delart Additional voices * Bruna Laynes * Bruno Rocha * Carlos Comério * Carlos Seidl * Eduardo Drummond * Flávia Saddy * Helena Palomanes * Izabel Lira * Julio Chaves * Julio Monjardim * Leonardo Serrano * Mabel Cézar * Márcia Morelli * Matheus Périssé * Miguel Rosenberg * Pedro Soares * Priscila Amorim * Ricardo Schnetzer * Ricardo Telles * Sérgio Muniz Bulgarian Title: Облачно с кюфтета Release Date: October 23, 2009 Canadian French Title: Il pleut des hamburgers Release date: September 18, 2009 Castilian Spanish Title: Lluvia de albóndigas Release date: December 4, 2009 Trailers Trivia: Isabel Valls and Alfonso Valles also dubbed Sam and Earl in the Catalan dubbing. Catalan Title: Pluja de mandonguilles Release date: ??? Additional voices: * Jaume Costa * Gina Borras * Pilar Gefaell * Manel Martín * Javier Martín * Marcel Navarro * Monica Padros * Santi Torrabadella Trivia: Croatian Title: Oblačno s ćuftama Release date: February 4, 2010 Additional Voices: * Ronald Žlabur * Jadranka Krajina * Zoran Gogić * Luka Šop Czech Title: Zataženo, občas trakaře Release date: October 22, 2009 Additional voices * Jaroslav Kaňkovský * Roman Hájek * Jakub Nemčok * Anna Marie Jurková * Marianna Jurková * Roman Hájek Trivia: Pavel Pípal (Tim) died on December 15, 2012. Danish Title: Det regner med frikadeller Release date: January 21, 2010 Dutch Title: Het regent gehaktballen Release date: February 17, 2010 Finnish Title: Poutapilviä ja lihapullakuuroja '' Release date: January 15, 2010 Dialogue translator: Susanna Suomi /Mediaplant Dialogue director: Samuel Harjanne Sound engineer: Kari Leppälä Technician mixer: Johan Høyer Production coordinator: * Janni Laaksonen * Katrine Tilde Henrichsen Studio: SC Suomi Sun Studio A/S Producer: Sun Studio A/S Additional voices * Ella Pyhältö * Janni Laaksonen * Tarja Alexander German Title: Wolkig mit Aussicht auf Fleischbällchen Release date: January 28, 2010 Estonian Title: Taevast sajab lihapalle Release date: ??? European French Title: ''Tempête de boulettes géantes Release dates: * France - October 21, 2009 * Switzerland - November 4, 2009 European Portuguese Title: Chovem Almôndegas Release date: February 11, 2010 Hebrew Title: גשם של פלאפל Release date: September 17, 2009 Hungarian Title: Derült égből fasírt Release date: September 24, 2009 Italian Title: Piovono polpette Release date: December 23, 2009 Japanese Title: くもりときどきミートボール Release date: September 19, 2009 Additional voices: * Yutaka Aoyama / 青山 穣 * Atsuko Yuya / 湯屋敦子 * Kanako Tōjō / 東條加那子 * Jin Urayama / 浦山迅 * Atsuki Tani / 谷昌樹 * Seiko Tamura / 田村聖子 * Akiko Tanaka / 田中晶子 * Yū Shimamura / 嶋村 侑 * Hayato Nakata / 仲田隼人 * Yuka Nakaji / 中司ゆう花 * Yuka Nagayoshi / 永吉ユカ * Ryuichi Kagehira / 影平隆一 * Satoshi Kubo / 久保智史 * Takahide Adachi / 安達貴英 * Katsuki Muyama / 村山香月 * Tomoyoshi Fukatsu / 深津智義 Korean Title: 하늘에서 음식이 내린다면 Release date: February 11, 2010 Latin Spanish Title: Lluvia de hamburguesas Release Dates: September 16, 2009 (Mexico & Trinidad and Tobago) September 18, 2009 (Ecuador & Urugay) October 01, 2009 (Argentina & Peru) October 02, 2009 (Colombia) October 02, 2009 (Venezuela) October 23, 2009 (Panama) November 26, 2009 (Bolivia) Additional Voices * Ismael Mondragón * Iván Rodríguez * Juan Carlos Malanche * Raymundo Armijo * Germán Fabregat * Gabby Garay * Héctor Cuevas * Héctor Moreno * Lizzette García * José Luis Miranda * Nanny Questa * Gabriela Ugarte * Ricardo Mendoza Jr. * Andonni Sánchez * Rodrigo Carralero * Mariana Ortiz * Marcel Carré * Itzel Mendoza * Monserrat Mendoza * Verania Ortiz * Katalina Múzquiz * Pablo Sosa * Ruth Toscano Trailer: Trivia: Cal's voice is dubbed by a woman. Xóchitl Ugarte (Fran) was also the dubbing director, her brother is Víctor Ugarte (Steve). Norwegian Title: Det regner kjøttboller Release date: January 15, 2010 Polish Title: Klopsiki i inne zjawiska pogodowe Release date: September 25, 2009 Additional voices: * Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska * Sławomir Pacek * Dariusz Błażejewski * Przemysław Nikiel * Tomasz Steciuk * Janusz Wituch * Jarosław Domin * Anna Gajewska * Agnieszka Kunikowska * Aleksander Mikołajczak * Elżbieta Kopocińska-Bednarek Russian Title: Облачно, возможны осадки в виде фрикаделек Release date: October 22, 2009 А Также Анна Киреева Марина Белоногов Олег Богданов Slovak Title: Oblačno, miestami fašírky Release date: October 15, 2009 Additional voices: * Miroslav Trnavský * Mária Landlová * Danica Matúšová * Zuzana Kapráliková * Martin Vitek * Jozef Bujdák * Miloš Kanjak * Alexander Barot * Oliver Bahúl * Hana Lázniková * Veronika Vašková Swedish Title: Det regnar köttbullar Release date: January 22, 2010 Additional voices: * Elif Cesmeli * Per Sandborgh * Julia Kenning * Julius Lindfors * Fredrika Frid * Isabella Iversen Sannemark * Simon Iversen Sannemark * Jennie Jahns * Calle Carlswärd Turkish Title: Köfte Yağmuru Release date: November 20, 2009 Ukrainian Title: Мiнлива хмарнiсть, часом фрикадельки Release date: October 22, 2010 Additional voices: * Valentin Pyrozhenko / Валентин Піроженко Category:Movies Category:Columbia Pictures Movies Category:Sony Pictures Animation Movies